IBC Video
IBC Video (in international markets) is an online IBC-branded broadband channel that launched in 2014. It features up to 24 hours of new and old programming every week and includes advertising. History In its soft launch phase that commenced July 12, 2014, IBC Video has garnering more than 1.13 million streams and officially launched with a full advertising and promotional campaign on Saturday (July 12). Later on, IBC restricted the service to viewers inside the Philippines, worldwide and its territories. Shortly after IBC implemented these restrictions, IBC Video was launched the original, feature clips of programs. Programming 'Current Programming' IBC Video's current programming represents IBC's current programming efforts in addition to some archived programming. Programming is stylized as it appears on the IBC Video shows page: *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (2014-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''Batang Genius'' (2014) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present) *''Carita de Angel'' (2014) *''Catch Me Fall in Love'' (2014) *''Chinatown TV'' (formerly FilChi) (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2014) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-present) *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) * Friends 4Ever (2014-present) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (2014-present) *''Hitman'' (2014-present) *''Iskul Bukol Men'' (2014) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014) * Janella: A Princess Girl (2014-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Killer Karaoke'' (2014) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (2014-present) *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012, 2013-2014) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (2014-present) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2005, 2014) * Sandy's Romance (Produced by Viva Television, 2013-present) * Seeing Stars Tonight (2014-present) * Sic O'Clock News (formerly Sic O'Clock News Naman) (2013-present) *''Super Ninja'' (2014-present) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013-present) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (formerly Happy TODAS) (2013-present) *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-present) *''Voltron Man'' (2014-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) * Your Heart, My Love (2014-present) 'Japanese anime' *''Ghost Fighter'' (1997-2001, 2014-present) *''Super Pig'' (1996-2000) 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (1993-2000) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2014-present) *''Jiban'' (VTV, 1995-2000) *''Maskman'' (1989–2000, 2013) *''Turboranger'' (1993–1999) 'TreseBella' * Fall in Love with Me (2014) * Fated to Love You (2014-present) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2014) * I Need Romance 3 (2014) * La Teniente (2014) * Que Bonito Amor (2014-present) * Spy Myung-wol (2014) * Sunny Girl (2014-present) * The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (2014) 'IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan)' *''Bitag'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Express Balita'' (2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (2011-present) *''I-Forum ni Ka Randy'' (2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (2013-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Lingkod Bayan'' (1999-2000, 2014-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) *''News at Noon'' (2014-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001–2002; 2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'IBC Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2004, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) 'Throwback Programming' Programming throwback available online, including content that was part of IBC Video. *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1993) *''Barrio Balimbing'' (1986-1987) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Man'' (1990-1991) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977–1981) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990, 2010-2011) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1991) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1985) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (1986-1988) *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990-1992) *''The Legend Superstar'' (1989–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''TODAS'' (1981–1989) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1989–1991) See also * IBC.com.ph * IBC * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * IBC Video Official Website Category:Internet properties established in 2014 Category:IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television network